Kentucky Nightmare
Kentucky Nightmare is the first episode of Season 7 and is the 79th episode overall of Space Ghost Coast to Coast. The episode aired on May 7th, 2001. Synopsis Space Ghost's program merges with a failing liquor chain whose mascot, a giant Shark, lies on the set. Eventually, a bear makes its way into Ghost Planet Industries and causes the show to derail. Plot The episode starts off with Space Ghost announcing his guest: Corey Feldman. Zorak asks "What's with the shark?" Space Ghost says that one year ago, he brought the shark into the studio, as a result of a merger. SG then goes to the desk, without Zorak playing him to it. SG's guest then arrives, but it's actually singer Willie Nelson. SG introduces Willie to Ol' Kentucky Shark, who is the mascot of a failing liquor chain that brought the show. Willie asks SG what planet he is from, and he says he's from the "Planet of Hollywood" and asks if he's even been there. Willie asks where he gets those clothes. SG says the Kurt Russell and Goldie Hawn made it (with somebody shouting "Up the chain!" in the background), and shows off the tag. SG then notices a bear outside the building, and wonders what it's doing here. He says that "Bears are crazy" and "they'll bite your head if you're wearing steak on it". The bear goes into the studio through a cave, with Moltar standing there and smoking. Space Ghost then asks his next question, "brought to you by Ol' Kentucky Shark of Kentucky Nightmare Talk Show Liquor Corporation". The question is "Who wrote the extremely famous phrase: "A shark on whiskey is mighty risky. A shark on beer, is a beer engineer." He says it's Dr. SG hides behind Zorak's piano and asks if he's secreting something that's attracting the bear, Zorak says "I haven't done anything! Except for this..." And secretes a yellow gas from his eyes. SG tells him to go outside and do it. As Zorak leaves and SG goes back to the desk, he remembers Bobcat's comment from the Season One episode of the same name: "Wow, Space Ghost, man. Crack a window, will ya'?" SG invisos into the control room and asks Moltar how the bear got into the studio. Moltar shows SG's documentary: Nature's Best Friends. Which states that bears and sharks always travel together. Zorak then secretes again, saying "That's gonna carry all the way to the village." Realizing that Zorak's secretion will wipe out the village's sandwich shop (but despite Moltar saying that there isn't a village), SG quickly goes to save the village, and Moltar goes outside to smoke SG arrives back with a six-foot "Party Sub" the village's king made for him. Zorak demands SG to give him the sandwich, obviously forgetting he told Zorak to go outside in the first place, SG tells him to come back inside. The bear comes back over and SG tells him to shut up, and ends up mauled by the bear. Once getting back up, Space Ghost decides to go over to Dr. Worm and reevaluate the merger. Once he returns from the drunk worm's office, SG says that Dr. Worm had some "very interesting things to say". SG goes over to the curtain to do the show, but is attacked again, much to the humor of the other guys. After another visit to Dr. Worm, SG finds that Kentucky is missing, and upon Zorak telling him that the shark is outside, SG wants Kentucky to come back in to put on some sunscreen, and Kentucky's head explodes from no reason whatsoever. Space Ghost asks Moltar how it happened, and he shows the documentary again, which shows that sharks explode because their brains and sexual organs are made out of M-80s. And that they explode to attract mates or giant killer bees. SG says that "No bees are going to get in here!" But Moltar reminds him all the windows are cracked open. The studio is overrun by bees, and the guys (except the bear and Willie) retreat to a creek. There, Space Ghost wants to discuss what went wrong with the show, Moltar says he left his jacket back at the studio, and Zorak is pulled into the water by a shark. Characters Main Characters: * Space Ghost * Zorak * Moltar * Old Kentucky Shark * Bear Minor Characters: * Dr. Worm * Giant Killer Bees Quotes ENDING (SPOILERS) 'Moltar: '''Here, look at this. (Moltar flips a switch and shows a bear and a shark in a forest together) '''SG: '''Ah, yes my documentary. (Narrating on the documentary) Why do sharks explode? This is because sometimes their brains and sexual organs are made out of M80s. Sometimes, to attract mates, a shark will explode. And sometimes they explode just to attract giant killer bees. '''SG: '''Well, no bees are gonna get in here. Not in my air-tight fortress. '''Moltar: '''Yeah, well all the windows are cracked open. '''SG: '''Hey, man crack a window open! (Laughs, but giant killer bee crushes him) Oh, no! (Many killer bees are in now) To the creek! (Cut to Zorak, Moltar, and Space Ghost in a creek) Let's talk about what went wrong with tonights show. '''Moltar: '''Ugh. '''SG: '''Okay, first off, who invited Willie? '''Moltar: '''You know, I uh-- left my jacket back there. (A shark's fin pops up) '''SG: '''Moltar it's gone. Long gone. (The shark disappears under Zorak and he falls in the water) Soundtrack # Nature's Best Friends - "River Song" by Doug Smith Trivia * The Shark that is seen in this episode has been used in the ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Escape from Leprechaupolis" and plays the main character in 12 oz Mouse. * The odd noises that the Shark emits are actually supposed to indicate that the creature is snoring, as revealed in "Mommentary: Creator's Commentary." Category:Episodes